


Paradise

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Erotica, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: It's just him and her.No one else was there to judge them or their lust for each other.This was their own paradise.





	Paradise

He had sent her away, but secretly he had her housed in a hunting shed nearby. No one knew where she really was, other than the King himself. It was as if she was someone he didn't want around but couldn't let go.

Being alone was something she wasn't used to. Born a royal princess, she was surrounded by her sisters and servants. Now, she was by herself, it gave her time to think.

All she could think of was _him_.

It was sinful and wrong, but she couldn't deny her love for him. Was it because of her mother's curse? Regardless, she often closed her eyes and reminisced the kiss they shared. It couldn't be more wrong, but it made her heart beat faster. Not only she cherished the kiss, she wanted more.

She wanted to feel his body against hers.

She wanted him to touch her like a man touching a woman.

She wanted to be free and love whoever she wants to love.

Soon she began to detest everything around her. She even came to hate the gown she wore. She didn't care whether she is a bastard or a princess or a King's mistress for she hated all these roles. She wanted nothing more than being in his arms and be loved by him, like a woman being loved by a man.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when he came to see her. She knew that he longed for her as she longed for him too. She was the descendant of Melusine, like her mother the Woodville Queen. She had seeing and her soul was connected to the soul of the man her heart longed for.

"You can't turn away from me," she said. "You can't stop thinking about me."

He said nothing.

"You sent me away, but why are you keeping me here?" She questioned. "I'm in love with you, and at least I am honest about it."

She approached him until her fingertips touched his chin.

"There is no one here, love," she whispered. "Just you and I."

Slowly, her lips touched his.

As the kiss deepened, she could feel his fingers tracing the valley of her breasts. She guided his hand to her back to unlace her gown. The lace was loosened one string at a time until he pulled it apart and stroked her body though her shift. The gown fell off her body, but her last piece of garment still protected her modesty. He seemed reluctant to remove it. The silky garment served as the last barrier to his lust and desire.

She pulled away from the kiss and began to undress him.

"Don't be scared, love," she urged. "You can't break me. I am yours, never Tudor's."

He pulled up her shift, inch by inch. Slowly, she raised her arms for him to take it off. Naked, she laid on the bed with every inch of her body exposed to him.

Body of a siren.

Body of a virgin.

Body of a woman.

He explored her body with his lips and tongue. He kissed her fine neck and caressed her firm breasts. He took her rosy nipples into his mouth and suckled. He nuzzled her stomach and licked her navel. Lizzie moaned and curved her body when he touched a territory of her body that no man had dared to.

Don't make me wait. Make me yours love.

She wrapped her arms around him when he impaled his manhood into her. She faced the pain bravely and even nodded for him to continue. He thrust into her, harder each time. Her body moved underneath his and her nails dug into his back. She had waited for this day for too long.

* * *

She rested in bed on top of the covers. 

He already half dressed. He couldn't look at her, it seemed. But Lizzie knew he wanted this.

"We will marry, won't we?" She asked. "King and Queen of England. House of York."

He didn't answer.

"I need a bath," she said, changing the subject. "And there is a lake."

She hopped off the bed and ran out of the hunting shed, naked. From the window, the King watched as Lizzie jumped into the lake and played in the water.

* * *

She didn't get dressed for rest of the day. She remained naked, except she wrapped a sheet around her from time to time. But she was proud of her beauty and liked the moments he looked at her.

She stood by the window as the wind blew through her red hair.

"I saw something when I was in the water," she said slowly, with fear. "I don't want to be Tudor's. My heart and soul are yours. I want to marry for love. I want to stay in the House of York."

"Come back to bed."

She dropped the sheet and lied down next to him.

"I hated with my mother calls me Lizzie," she said. "With you, I am Elizabeth. I am with you because I chose to. I am not a pawn of my mother's. I hate Tudor. I can't stand Margaret Beaufort. I think she killed my brothers."

Her hand went to his.

"I want to bare your heir, love," she said. "Our seed. Our rose of York."

She kissed him hungrily and caressed his muscular body before he rolled on top of her and made love to her. This time their eyes met when he filled her belly with his seeds.

* * *

"I shall wait for you here," she told him when he departed for the final battle.

But as what she had seen in her seeing, the King lost and Tudor won. Lizzie remembered the fate of Melusine, her ancestress.

The Tudor's men were coming for her.

She removed her garments, piece by piece until she was naked.

She walked into the lake and never reemerged.

Without him, there was no paradise.

 


End file.
